The Diary of Isabella Marie Swan
by TwIlIgHtFaN090595
Summary: this is the diary of isabella marie swan and how she meets edward cullen and spends the rest of their lives together. it starts when they are in third grade until death do them part ALL HUMAN JXA BXE RXE all characters belong to s.m
1. New Arrival

**The Diary of Isabella Marie Swan**

Dear Diary,

Soon i will have a name for you, but for now ill just call you Diary. My name is Bella Swan, this is my first time writing in my diary since i got it for my 9th birthday which was 3 weeks ago;September 13. it's Tuesday October 3 and i just finished my homework. i have brown hair,brown eyes and i blush a lot like my dad charlie. hes the chief of police in rainy forks. my moms name is Renee, both of my parents dropped out of high school when they were 18 and went to Las Vegas to get married and made me. we live in a small, 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom house. i like it but its too dull, so my mom painted it a bit and put new white paint on the outside, and a new door. my mom owns a Chevy Traverse and my dad of course owns a police car. Today in class there were two new students. their names were Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen, Alice had long black hair and hazel eyes and Edward had a strange penny colored hair and piercing green eyes. He sits across from me in the back of the classroom with Rosalie hale, her twin jasper, Emmett Brandon, and next to Emmett was Alice. there were 5 other tables but they weren't shaped like circles, they were rectangles.

Edward was always staring but i just looked away when our eyes met. whats his problem he should be looking at Rosalie. she has long, blonde,wavy hair and stunning, ice cold, blue eyes. the same as jasper who was always staring at the board instead of paying close attention to alice who was drooling over him. and Rosalie was spacing out while Emmett looked at her. i looked at Edward a few but only because he kicked me under the table in accident a few times. in recess he bumped into me while i was waiting for someone to give up their swing and we started to talk.

"Sorry i wasn't paying attention."he said looking at me with his piercing green eyes

"it's OK, I'm Bella Swan." i said taking out my hand for him to shake, but once he did place his hand in mine there was a tingly feeling, he must of felt it too cause he kept staring at our hands with his eyebrows knit down in confusion, finally he let go.

"I'm Edward Cullen, you must have met my sister by now, Alice Cullen?" he asked his eyebrows lifting.

"Yeah, but i haven't talked to her yet." i said looking back at him with curious eyes.

"Hey do you want to come over to my house on Saturday were having a birthday party?"he asked hope in his eyes.

"I'll have to ask my parents,"i said and then asked,"Whose birthday is it anyways?"

"It's mine and Alice's." he said

"Oh, so you guys are twins?" i asked knowing the answer already.

"Yeah, but she's older by a minute,"he said and then asked,"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm the only one."i said

"Oh."he said and then the bell rang ending our conversation.

Its seven forty and my mom said i have to go to sleep. Hopefully no one tries to read this, and that means you mom!

**what did you think this is my first fanfic so please review if you liked it. :) ~aimee**


	2. Daydreaming

Wednesday, October 4

Dear Diary,

So today in school we got out early, but things were getting a little weird. When i got inside the classroom the Cullen's and the Hales were there. Emmett never comes to school when we get out early, he thinks its a waist of precious time. I was almost to my seat when something came running at me and hugged too tight for me to breath. When whoever let go i was surprised it was Alice shes so tiny. Edward was standing to the left of me next to his chair, glaring at Alice. If looks could kill. Alice ignored Edward, smiled at me, and started talking.

"Hey Bella," she said and then added,"So, did you ask your parents yet about our party?"

"um- I."i said before Edward interrupted.

"Please Alice, give her some time."he said sharply glaring at her.

"I think a day is enough."she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole universe.

"Well obviously it isnt, she was stuttering, its almost time for class we should take a seat."he said, looking back between us twice.

"Fine, but i'll expect an answer from you tomorrow Bella."she said before taking a seat leaving Edward and I standing next to each other. I turned to face him and i didnt notice how close he was.

He was sniffing my hair?? It's just my new strawberry shampoo. I stepped back a little and asked,"What are you doing?"

"Uh-n-nothing what are you doing?" he asked

"What?"i asked confused.

"Who?"he asked mocking my confused look.

I raised an eyebrow at him and said,"Anyways, um-thanks for protecting me from the evil dwarf." not too loud for Alice to hear.

He laughed and flashed his 'famous' crooked smile and said,"No problem, anytime," we were staring at each other smiling then I saw his hand come up to my cheeck and lightly brushing it. There it goes again!That tingly feeling again. He seemed dazed but whatever he was thinking about got corrupted by the bell. He got out of his trance and went to his seat, leaving me standing there until the teacher warned me if i didnt sit down i would have severe consequences. After that i couldnt stop looking at Edward or concentrate on my classwork which ended on me having detention after school for 30 min or until i finish all my classwork.

So that was my day. Right now i think I'm gonna go daydream about Edward AGAIN! Kill me now, please.

**So what did u think. it took me about 30 minutes to think of this stuff up and type it so forget about the whole 7pm stuff. its 6pm actually an hour earlier. :) ~aimee**


	3. Spidey Senses:P

Thursday,October 5

Dear Diary,

I'm scarred for life. Yesterday night before I went to sleep I had to go ask my parents if I could go to the party before I got pounced by the evil dwarf. So I went downstairs to their room next to the kitchen. I was about to turn the door knob when i heard noises coming through their door. First I didn't know what it was but once i put my ear to the door I heard my mom calling out my dad's name. I've had enough talk with my Charlie last year-which was weird and embarrassing-to know what they were doing in there. Before they could catch me eavesdropping i quickly went upstairs. Surprisingly i didn't fall on my face this time running up to my room, closing the door and going to sleeping fearing the day that would soon come tomorrow-which is today-it wasn't really that bad most of the tension was gone like if nothing ever happened yesterday, but Edward and i knew what happened. But before i went to school i asked Charlie if i could go to a friends party.

"Who?"asked Charlie before drinking his coffee and putting on his gun belt.

"Edward and Alice Cullen." I said getting a little giddy by saying his name._Stupid Bella stop it_

"Oh, 's kids, yeah sure you can go, but do you know where they live?"_? I think he was treating me when i fell from the stairs once._

I looked at him and said,"No, but I'm gonna ask them today at school."

"Oh well OK-I'll see you when i get back from work kiddo."he said attempting to ruffle my hair but i blocked and went to eat my cereal._COO COO for Coco Puffs _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **AT SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**I need to go.** I was breathing in and out trying to control my bladder by crossing my legs and holding my breath some of the times. Finally Tanya Denali came out. She's shy and a little chubby. She has a lot of acne. Has dark brown frizzy hair and dark blue eyes, everybody makes fun of her. Her only friends are Jessica Stanley-golden bronze wavy hair, perfect face but you could not really call her a _friend_. She talks about Tanya behind her back. She's gonna regret it, what comes around goes around and bites her on the ass,hopefully. Lauron Mallory one of the other _friends _she has-rich auburn hair short and straight up to her shoulders and perfect face no acne and she has jade green eyes. Mike Newton usually hangs out with them but hes been trying to talk to talk to Rosalie. She's the shiny new toy. I wonder if she wants to go to Alice and Edward's party, i'll have to ask them if the could invite her. I noticed i've been in the restroom for about a minute now and forgot what i was going to do.I went to the stall locked it and did my buisness before i went to my classroom enough minutes for Edward and Alice to jump me.

I was looking at my feet and i accidently bumbed into someone on my way. I looked up and saw Alice and Edward both starting starting to ask questions at the same time.

"What did they say?!"they both screamed at the same time, i gues it's a twin thing.

"Calm down you guys, they said I could go,"they both smiled brightly,"But..."I stopped for a little suspense watching their smiles turn upside down.

Alice was the first to break and blurted out kinda harshly but not inteded to be,"Oh Bella, Just spit it out!"

i smiled and rolled my eyes and asked," How am i supposed to go to your party if i don't know where you live?"

"Oh i knew you were gonna ask that let me get the invitations."Alice said going to her backpack to get the invitations.

"How....?"i asked narrowing my eyes at Edward.

"She just knows that kind of stuff you know like spiderman."he said making me hide my laugh so Alice wouldn't hear.

She came back with two invitations."Two?"

"Yeah, i just thought you might want to invite someone else to the party, so do you?"hmm.....she knew me well,too well.

"Can we invite Tanya?"i asked blushing afraid they would say no,"She's sitting over there with Jessica and Lauron."

"That would be great Bells we have about 5 minutes, that's enough time."hmm.. now i have a nickname for my nickname. Edward and Alice walked gracefully infront of me and stopped at their table. Once they were aware of our presence they stopped talking and i went to tap on Tanya's shoulder. She turned around and i started talking first.

"Hi im Bella, i dont know if you would like to come but we want to invite you to a party this Saturday,"i gave her the invitation and asked,"Would you like to come?"

Before she could open her mouth Jessica had to butt in,"Why would anyone want to invite her to a party,her parents dont even want to go to her birthday."all of the crew laughed at Jssica's comment but before Jessica could make another remark Edward saved the day,"Last time time i heard you invited everyone to your party last year and no one showed up and had to make stupid excuses to not go."that shut her up. She was blushing a lot and looked down at her table in embarassment.

I continued,"So do you want to go?"

She looked up at me and nodded.i guess shes too shy but Alice and i will get her talking some how.

**so did you like, next chapter probably on wednesday but im not sure but yeah so next chapter im gonna start off with a summary of friday's school day and then skip to when bella is gettin ready for the party. :P**


	4. Jumping Feelings

**Hey people! First of all i need more ideas for what i should do over christmas break and summer. you think i should skip a year or two i dont know you guys should give me some ideas to keep me writing. secondly, i need more reviews at least less or more than 14 reviews before i post the sixth chapter** :) **let the show begin**

Sunday, October 8

Dear Diary,

On Friday Mike stayed as far away from our table as he could, and well, mostly Rosalie. I asked what was up with him and Rosalie happily answered my question. Apparently Mike tried to grope her and she kicked the shit out of him. I looked over to his table and saw his right black eye and his cut lip. When Tanya came inside she waved hi to us and we waved back and that's how the day went. you know the usual boring stuff. My mom picked me up after school and i stared out of the window and into the green forest and what seemed like only seconds, we arrived back to my house. I got out of the car went inside of the house and went upstairs to pick out my clothes. After digging through my closet i found a green tank top that reminded me of Edward's eyes, a white thin sweater, a jean skirt that were placed just above my knees, black leggings, and white flats. I wanted to make a good impression for Edw- I mean the party. My mom called me down to dinner which was pizza. Thank God. My mom was not the best cook, and don't even get me started on Charlie. We all sat on the table and all we heard were our chewing and the CD of Claire de'Lune playing my favorite song my mom used to put every night when i was little. When i finished I put my dish in the sink and left the kitchen and up to my room. The bright green letters on my clock said 6 o'clock sharp. I got my backpack and took out the invitation and dial their number on my phone. It rang 4 times before Edward picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward, it's Bella."

"Oh, Hey Bella." in the background i pictured and heard Alice jumping on Edward trying to get the phone, but she still didn't get the phone.

"I was wondering if i could come over to your house tomorrow morning, so i could do something for the party?"i asked hearing him struggle for the phone from Alice but finally answered.

"Sorry Alice is excited about you coming over for the party."he said

"Oh, and you aren't excited about me coming to the party?"

"Of course i am i cant wait to see you tomorrow." he said that so....whats the word? Perfect! Everything about him is perfect.

"So about me coming over tomorrow morning to help with the party, can i come?"

" Sure, but we already set everything up we just need the snacks, so can you be here by 10 o'clock?"

"Yeah, sure."i said too enthusiastically. Hope he didn't catch that.

"OK i'll see you tomorrow bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and checked my clock again it was six-thirteen. What should i do now? Already finished my homework in class. Well Edward helped me a little so yeah. Not knowing what to do i went across from my bedroom and into the bathroom to take a shower. i turned on the warm water, undressed and got in. I lathered my shampoo and conditiener on my hair and wasing it off, got out of the tub, got my towel and dried myself. i unlocked the door and walked quickly to my room not wanting Charlie to catch me only in a towel. I locked my door went to my closet, took out my pj's, and put them on. I lay on my bed until i fell into a heavy slumber.

I woke up the next morning at whatever time it was. I went to wash my teeth and face and went into my room to check for the time. SHIT! It was nine-twenty already. Quickly i went downstairs and into my parents room and started waking Charlie up.

"DAD WAKE UP!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

He sat up scrubbing his eyes and said,"What are you doing?"

"Dad I need to go to the Cullen's remember?"

"Oh that, give 30 minutes(yawn)and ill be in the car in a flash."

"But, Daaaad, it's already time and we only have like 30 minutes, so get your but up and get ready."

"OK,OK I surrender- just let me get my clothes on and we'll go, and i need the invitation for the directions."

"OK."i went running but not luckily i was holding on to the railing. I went in my room, dressed in my clothes, put slight lip gloss on, grabbed the invitation from my nightstand, and went downstairs. My dad was in the doorway of the kitchen drinking his coffee, keys in hand. We both went outside and into the car and slammed the door at the same time. We were very much alike. He hid his emotions from others, _I_ hid my emotions from others. We both blushed but not as much as me. Damn blush. I grew up more like my dad than my mom. My mom was very energetic, and tried all sorts of new stuff. If you told her to jump off a cliff, she'd do it.I gave him the invitation and we were off. When we got there i was surprised by the size of the house, it was beautiful and with the green forest surrounding it, perfect. He took the keys out of the ignition and we both went to the door and hit the buzzer. Some lady opened the door. She had caramel-colored hair , a heart-shaped face , and hazel colored eyes.

She turned to me and said,"You must be Bella, I'm Esme."even though i didn't know her she came up to me and gave me a hug,"Why don't you go in the backyard,Edward and Alice are setting the center pieces."i said OK and went through the house and took in everything-pictures, every things white in here god it is so beautiful. I went through the kitchen and saw the back door. I turned the knob and peeked to see Alice and Edward in a green and purple jumper that reminded me of Barney, but of course it wasn't, we weren't that immature**( no offense to the people who like barney as much as i do lol.)**. I opened the door and softly clicking it closed i sneaked up on the 'barney' jumper. I looked through the holes and saw them resting, Alice on one corner and Edward slightly at the entrance. I took off my shoes and quietly put my body half-way in and rapped my hands on Edward's eyes making him jump a little, he grabbed my hands with his own pulled them away and turned around and gave me his famous crooked smile and started to talk.

"Hey Bella, were going to go to the store in a few minutes, so lets just sit and wait."he whispered, probably not wanting to disturb Alice, looks like she's meditating, he turned around and stayed were he was and i sat next to him. I could feel his warmth radiating off his body. The need to touch his hand, and to just lay my head on his shoulder and stay there forever. I was spacing out when i felt something hold my hands and i knew it was him because that spark came back with just a simple touch. I looked at our hands enter twined and looked back at him , he was watching me intently. He smiled sweetly and i smiled back. He was rubbing little circles on my hand while we looked at each other. Alice started stirring and waking up because she was taking a nap, so we released each others hands missing his touch. Alice sat up, she was wearing black shorts, a light blue long sleeve and gray converse, finishing of with her hair curled, and put into a side pony tail. Once she saw me she shot straight up and went to hug me.

"oh my gosh, Bella I'm sorry i dozed off," she said hitting her forehead with the palm of her head and looking up and down at me nodding her head,"Nice outfit Bella, looks like your the Birthday girl today." i blushed at her comment and she winked.

"Oh, by the way-Happy Birthday you guys."i said smiling at both of them.

We heard the back door open and close as we got out and put our shoes 's mom came back, she was wearing a purple strapless dress, with black high heels,and a big black belt on her waist. I stood up finished with my shoes-since they were flats-before Edward and took in his outfit. He was wearing black tight jeans, green button up long sleeve, and a white vest. His mom said we had to go to the store we all went to the garage and into her Mercedes. I sat in the middle and Edward and Alice in between me. When we got to the store, we all got out and followed Esme to get-chips,soda,all the candy you could think of for the pinata,pies,napkins,Baggies,and best of all the hugest cake i have ever seen. We had to have at least 2 carts and a half of another one to carry everything to the car. Esme and Edward put the stuff in the trunk while Alice and I sat alone in comfortable silence in the car.

Edward and Esme came back and drove us to their house. Alice, Edward, Esme, and I got out of the car and helped with the 'groceries' and led them inside the kitchen and into the fridge but Esme put the cake into a special fridge outside. Edward,Alice and I carried the soda boxes outside into the 3 coolers, ripped them open and two by two placed them inside. Edward went inside to check what time it was, came back and said it was -five minutes left and only one thing to do. We went upstairs to Alice's room and found two green, the other purple. Candy in hand, we ripped the bags open, and poured the candies in. When we finished we were going downstairs when we heard the doorbell ring.

**WOO finally finished, sorry i didn't update any sooner, i was busy, so what'd you think, i couldnt stay awake so i gave you a cliffie. on Saturday hopefully i will post up the party but at night cause i have a project to do. bye ~~~aimee  
**


End file.
